The transport of cargo by a vehicle on land, in the air or over water typically requires temporarily securing the cargo to a substantially flat load bearing surface. This temporary securing of cargo to a substantially flat load bearing surface prevents the cargo from moving and effectively prevents the cargo from moving with respect to the vehicle. The process of securing cargo to a substantially flat load bearing surface typically involves the use of the straps, the ropes, the chains and the like. The straps, the ropes, the chains and the like are either attached to the cargo, passed over the cargo or passed around the cargo. Once the straps, the ropes, the chains and the like have been attached to, passed over, or passed around the cargo, the end of the strap, the rope or the chain is caused to be connected to a tie down secured to the load bearing surface. A more detailed description of such tie downs appears in MIL-STD-209K as all branches of the military are heavily involved in moving cargo each time military personnel and their equipment are deployed to various parts of the world.
Various different types of tie downs are currently available. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,907,921; 5,052,869; and 7,134,819 are representative of prior art tie downs.
Makers and users of tie downs are continually looking for stronger, easier to use, easier to manufacture and less expensive tie downs. Accordingly, a need remains in the art for a tie down which is stronger, easier to use, easier to manufacture and less expensive than prior art tie downs.